What ever happened to Forever?
by Kuristina-chan
Summary: Lucy Heartphilia is nearly 18 finally going to get away from her controlling dad! But on the condition that she lives with her "gay" friend Gray. When moving in with him, she meets Natsu Dragneel, a super cute guy that goes to Lucy and Gray's highschool and is Gray's best friend. What will she do when she has to deal with both highschool and Natsu? What about his Fangirls?READ PLZ
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there its your author! ok so this is my very first fanfiction, and I'm not really sure how good I am at writing... So I say Gomenasai in advance! This will be a NALU fanfiction, but its in modern times and based on our favorite mages in highschool! I do ship Gruvia, but for this fic Juvia will be a bit of a ***** but still futiley in love with Gray. Ok enough spoilers and on with the show!**

**oh yea I almost forgot... I unfortunately do not own FairyTail in any fashion. only the storyline I come up with for this fanfiction and any OCs Created**

* * *

Chapter 1

LUCY POV

" Wait what? WE'RE MOVING AGAIN?" I scream at my dad, and I can see he's getting ready to lecture me again on the Heartphilia "responsibilities". Just because I'm his only daughter and the heir to his GD company, doesn't mean he can keep dragging me around to every damn place he moves! I mean come on, I make some friends just to have to leave them again!? "Lucy,' he begins," you know I don't want to make you have to move again and leave your friends behind, but it's necessary to keep my company thriving! Now i realize you'll be turning 18 in a couple months, and will be a full-fledged adult, so I'm willing to compromise with you."

Compromise? My dad, Jude Heartphilia of the Heartphilia Subway Company, is willing to listen to my opinion. "o-okay... What did you have in mind?" I ask him timidly, and he replies " I am willing to let you stay here, as long as you can find a friend that is willing to take you in, and can provide you with protection. I only have one request, well demand really." OH MY GOD is he serious? I can totally find a friend willing to take me in! I rush to get the words out, " Oh my god dad yes! I know a friend who could take me in! And ok whatever you want, this is sooo awesome!" He chuckled at my reaction, but got serious again. " The one demand I have is ABSOLUTELY NO MALE FRIENDS to take you in, do you understand me? None. The only male you would be allowed to stay with is your gay friend Gray, Lord knows he has to be seeing as how he strips so much, or your uncle Laxus. Got it?" he finished.

I burst out laughing. He thinks GRAY is gay? ohmygods that is the funniest thing I have ever heard, but if that's how I'm gonna stay here I'm gonna take it, no bloody way will I willingly stay with my dick of an uncle Laxus." Oh my goodness Dad thank you soo much! I'll call Gray right now and ask him, after all he IS an honorary girl **~AN: I am laughing so hard writing this right now~ **and he wouldn't mind having me stay with him!", I squeal and hug my dad as I run up the stairs already dailing Gray's number. " Hey Lucy, what's up?", my cool as ice friend answers when he picks up the phone. I explain the situation to him quickly, and he gets on board immediately. " Gray...one more thing..." I say hesistantly, not sure how he'll respond to what I'm about to tell him. "What?" I try to control my giggles as I tell him, "The reason my dad is agreeing to this is because he thinks you're gay, and in order for me to stay he's gonna have to keep thinkin' that, ok?" I can practically see his face right now, and I burst out laughing when he asks in a slightly disbelieving voice, " You're joking right? Your dad doesn't really think I'm gay, right?" I'm still laughing when I answer him, " I am absolutely one hundred percent serious. He really thinks you're as straight as the rainbow. Says it's because how you strip all the time, thinks you're tryin to get the other males' attention. Got anyone you tryin to impress Gray?" He shouts through the phone, " OF COURSE NOT YOU BITCH!" I laugh and end the call with " Sure sure stripper. See you tomorrow at school."

Grabbing my biggest burgundy suitcase, it takes me an hour to pack all the clothes I want to take with me ( skipping those awful frilly dresses in favor for my newer, sexier dresses) and another hour to pack all my shoes. I turn on Pandora and begin working on my huge bathroom next. I pack away my hair products, bows, hairbands, and hair ties into several large ziplock bags and put my blow dryer , curling iron, and flat iron into their compartment in my big suitcase. Satisfied with my work, I have the butlers take my bags to my car and my personal maid Virgo clean up my room. She finishes in a startlingly fast time, and then asks me," Punishment time , Princess?" I swear, Virgo scares me sometimes with her masochistic tendencies. " Uh... No Virgo... it's not punishment time, nor will it ever be!" I say , sweat dropping. She bows and leaves the room, myself following behind her. Finally outside after saying goodbye to all the servants, I get in my car and drive to Levy's to tell her the news; after all, I think she'll get as much of a kick out of my Father thinking her cousin is gay as I did.

* * *

" I still cannot believe your dad thinks my cousin Gray is gay," Levy chokes out through her laughter, " and to think he'll only let you stay with Gray because of that!" I laugh along with her, but soon inform her I have to get over to her cousin's to get my stuff settled in. " I would stay with you, Levy-chan, but I know you'll be having Gajeel over here all the time, and I don't wanna be traumatized," I jokingly yet seriously say to her. She laughs and throws a pillow at me from her spot on the couch, but comes over a second later to hug me goodbye. " I'm glad you get to stay," she whispers fiercely as she hugs me with all her might. " Me too," I whisper back and then say, "Ok ya lezzie, get off me!" She immediately detaches herself from me and poutingly says " Meanie... ok go ahead and leave , Gajeel is gonna be here soon and I don't wanna ruin your virgin eyes." I snort at her and roll my eyes. " See ya slut!" I call as I leave the door, and laugh when I hear her yell back " Bye my lovely whore!" I get in my car, and wave when I see her younger sister Wendy ride up into the driveway on her bike. " Hiya Lucy!" she calls, and grins widely when I shout back " See ya Wendy!" Pulling out, I make the fifteen minute drive from Levy's house to Gray's apartment. Ever since his aunt Ur died, he's been living alone in that apartment. ' But not anymore' I think to myself.

Honking the horn, I pull up to the curb and wait for him to meet me outside. After a few minutes, Gray emerges from his place with some pink haired boy that looks about my age or older. ' I bet pinky over there is emo, who in their right mind would WILLINGLY have pink hair, it can't be natural' I think as I exit my car and walk up the path to greet the two boys. Gray comes up to me first, wrapping me in a bear hug and nearly crushing the life out of me until I gasp out, " Gray...Can't...BREATHE!" He lets me go immediately, and grins sheepishly as he says " Sorry Luce... I'm just glad you get to stay." I grin back at him, and motion to his half naked self. " Might wanna get some clothes on Gray, before Porlyusica calls the cops on you again," I say to him as he alarmingly looks down, then runs back inside to get some clothes. Chuckling, I turn to the other male, who is looking at me with amusement in his onyx eyes. "Hi there, " he says holding out his hand to shake mine, " My name is Natsu, and I gathered yours is Lucy?" I blush furiously at him and grab his hand. immediately, I feel a rush of electricity go through my hand where my skin met his. I look up into his eyes, and hold his gaze. " H-hi Natsu," I stammer out, " It's nice t-to meet you." 'Pull yourself together Lucy! He's just a guy! An incredibly hot guy, with six pack abs you can see CLEARLY underneath that vest, but still! JUST A GUY!' I tell myself. I blush even deeper when I realize I've been staring at him for the past five minutes. " Okay I'm back," Gray announces grandly, but his look of superiority quickly changes to confusion when he sees Natsu and I staring at each other. " Um.. did I miss something?"

* * *

**Yay first chapter completed! I promise to try to update as much as possible, but please be patient! Remember to review! AN: I have nothing against people who are emo, gay, bi, lesbian, etc etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I'm** updating** the newest chapter! I'll try to make this one loner mkay? Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail no matter how much I want to :( read and review plz! any ideas on where to go with it will be appreciated and most likely used!**

* * *

Chapter 2

LUCY POV

At Gray's words I snap my eyes away from Natsu's, and at the same time realize I'm still holding his hand. " Gomenasai! Natsu and I were just introducing ourselves," I say to him quickly, and immediately change the topic to divert his attention away from me, " So are you guys gonna help me move in or what?" The boys rush to my SUV to try and see who could bring in the most stuff and who could grab the heaviest things. Chuckling at them, I walk over to the trunk and unlock it so they can begin their contest. Immediately they divvy up my things into two parts, and I sweat drop at the trash talking they begin as each boy grabs the heaviest and the largest bag they can find. " See you at the top of the stairs Flame Brain," Gray yells as he takes off up the stairs. Natsu grabs my huge burgundy suitcase in one hand, and my equally as large suitcase filled with ALL my shoes, winking at me right before he takes off after Gray, and just as fast. I blush beet red for the second time in the last 15 minutes. Muttering things to myself about boys and teenage hormones and pink haired boys MESSING with teenage hormones, I grab the various ziplock bags filled with my hair products and accessories and make my way up the stairs to Gray's apartment.

Reaching the doorway, I can hear Gray and Natsu bickering about where to put my things. Walking into the living room, I clear my throat to get their attention. " Actually since it's my stuff, I should say where it should go in the room Gray has provided me. So if one of you would be kind enough to put my bags into that room, and the other go down and grab my other things, I would really appreciate it," I say with a slight attitude and my hand cocked on my hip. Gray nods at me sheepishly and heads for the door, while Natsu appraises me with his piercing eyes. " So where do you want them Luigi?", he says with a grin, " Oh wait its LUCY right? Sorry my mistake." I flush light pink when he purposely messed up my name, but decided to ignore it. Brushing past him I say, " Follow me to the room please, I want my things put a certain way." We make our way around the corner and I come to a stop in the middle of the room. " Put the two biggest bags in that corner of the room, and the lighter ones in that corner", I say as I motion to the different corners, " After that we can go help Gray." He nods at me and quickly gets the task done. On the way out, we both try to exit the door at the same time, and end up getting stuck in the doorway. Blushing madly, I quickly detach myself and scoot out the door.

As I quickly turn the corner, I hear him chuckle softly, causing me to flush a pale pink. I reach the door first, with him trailing me, and motion him to go first after I open it. " Natsu," I call softly as he is descending the stairs," Don't know if I said it before, but thank you for helping me and Gray move my stuff in. I really appreciate it." He pauses a moment before turning around and giving me a breath taking smile. " It's no problem. Any friend of the stripper's is a friend of mine," he says sincerely. I smile slightly, and continue down the stairs with him. We reach the second landing, and what happens next both surprises me but doesn't. Getting distracted in my thoughts, I neglected to watch where I was putting my feet, causing me to trip over what is most likely air and a solid form of my clumsiness. " AHHHHHH!" I shriek, and I cringe immediately as I expect to hit the hard concrete stairs and probably break my neck. What I don't expect is to be cushioned by very muscular arms, and having my head cradled against a warm, chiseled chest. " Are you okay?" a slightly breathless voice asks me, and when I crack and eye open to see my savior, I'm greeted by piercing onyx eyes. " Y-yes!" I squeak out, and immediately notice the fact that while catching me, Natsu himself had fallen and was lying on the concrete landing. And I...was straddling him. Blushing an unholy shade of red, I look up at him and see him grinning at me cheekily, still holding me tightly against his chest. " You okay there Luce," he asks coyly," You seem a bit flustered." Okay, now this boy is just teasing me. Well two can play at that game. Pressing my hips harder against his and discreetly pushing my rather ~ahem~ _large_ breasts together so they pop up farther than usual; I say with a demure look, " Oh I'm _fine_. But wanna let me go now?" I nearly laugh at his reaction, his eyes get wide and his face goes a few shades darker than his hair, when he finally lets me go and scrambles to his feet. I grin and stand up also, brushing dust off my skirt and shirt,then walk down the stairs swaying my hips a little.

I smile widely when I hear the sound of suitcases being picked up from the landing where Gray had left them and mumblings about girls and how they're such huge teases. I skip the rest of the way down the stairs, and nearly run into Gray as he's coming back up the stairs. " Oi Luce, I went ahead and just put the rest of your bags I didn't bring to the landing right here on the curb and parked your car in the second space I'm allowed," he tells me, and I reply with a smile and a "thanks". Natsu and Gray do some weird, male, good bye hug slash high five, and Natsu looks over at me with a smirk. " Bye Luigi!", he shouts as he takes off down the road. " It's Lucy you pink headed freak!", I shout after him, laughing. I hear a faint " It's SALMON not PINK!", that gets me laughing all over again. Gray laughs also and shakes his head, saying , " Come on Luce, let's finish getting you unpacked." I nod at him, and join him on the stairs. 'I hope I see that flame headed freak again soon.'

* * *

**YAY 2nd chapter done! I read all y'all's reviews, thanks soooo much! you guys are the best! ill try to update tmrw, for now I must sleep and repower my thinking parts. XD Keep reviewing!**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

**WARNING! NOT A CHAPTER! THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE TO LET ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS ( I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH YOU'RE AWESOME) KNOW THAT I HAVE COME DOWN WITH EVERY WRITER'S WORST NIGHTMARE: WITER'S BLOCK! *cue dramatic anime tears like Spirit from Soul Eater* I'm terribly sorry if I've let some of you down. Please continue to review, and pray that I can find my inspiration. If any f you have some ideas or plot bunnies you wanna share, plz comment them in a review. Gomenasai Gomenasai a thousand times over ~ Kuristina-chan**


	4. Chapter 3 (for real)

**Ok my darling readers, I make an appearance again! I'm recovered from writer's block, and have a few surprises for you all in store! A shout out to Naeda Beasly ! Thank you so much for that idea, it and another idea told to me by my friend accaliawolf1010 inspired me to write this chapter! Disclaimer: no matter how much I may want to, I do not own the anime/manga FairyTail or any of its characters. ok that boring crap is done, now on with le storray!**

* * *

_~ Monday Morning: Fairy Tail High : 20 mins before first period~_

**3rd person POV**

Stretching her limbs out long and hard, the blonde 17 year old slowly wakes up. Blinking the sleep from her eyes and looking at the clock, her brown orbs widen and a small shriek escapes her mouth.

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Lucy yells frantically, stumbling out of her bed and to her dresser. Quickly pulling out a cute black mini skirt, a fitted pink tank top, knee-high pink converse, and a black skull hair bow and then runs into the bathroom. A surprising ten minutes later, she bursts forth from the restroom fully clothed and her hair done in a long side braid that reaches near her waist. After tying off the braid with the skull bow she picked up earlier, she rushes to do her make up and then get out the door.

At the bottom of the stairs, Lucy runs over to her SUV and quickly puts the key into the ignition. " I can't believe I slept in," Lucy says to no one in particular as she drives off, " Why didn't Gray wake me up?!" Shaking her angriliy at the red light she got caught in, Lucy contemplates why she slept in.

'I guess I was so tired last night from unpacking that I forgot to turn my alarm on, and Gray must've thought I had and that's why he didn't bother to try and get me', she thinks to herself as she pulls into the school's parking lot. Seeing that she had three minutes till the bell rang and needed at least five to get to her first class on the second floor of the building, Lucy quickly parks next to a flaming red Ford truck and rushes to get inside the building and to the office.

" I really hope the office workers will give me a pass, they should since I've never needed one before," she mutters to herself as she runs around the corner.

Not unlike a slapstick comedy, Lucy runs straight into the person that was coming around the same corner and falls on her butt. Blushing a brilliant shade of red, she looks up at the victim of her clumsiness and begins to apologise, " I am SO sorry-". Lucy shuts her mouth with a snap when she sees who she ran in to and her blush goes deeper. Brilliant onyx eyes twinkle down at her from her spot on the floor, and a hand reaches down to help her up.

Accepting it and shakily getting to her feet, Lucy asked him; " You go to this highschool?" at the same time Natsu said cheekily, " I see you're just fallin all over me again." Blushing even harder than before, Lucy swatted his arm and repeats her question. "Yea , my first period is as an office T.A. What's yours?"

"Science with Mr. Macao," she answered and then remembered why she ran into him in the first place. " I'll see you later, I'm late and I need a pass," she stated as she brushed past him. Using a few steps to catch up with her, Natsu walked beside her and informed her, " I _am _an office TA , as I've mentioned, so you do realize I could get you a pass without any bitching from the office ladies." Stopping mid-stride, Lucy turned to him and said with her prettiest smile, " Would you please?"

Laughing lightly at her antics, Natsu said with a grin, " Sure. But on the condition that you agree to hang out with me sometime, and be my friend." Flushing a pale pink, Lucy nodded her head in assent and followed him into the school office. He left her sitting on a chair, and came back a few minutes later holding a pink slip. Jumping up from her spot, Lucy reached to grab the slip and be on her way. Before she could though, Natsu pulled his hand away and tsked.

"Just a minute, allow me to walk you to your class," he said with a charming smile. Full on blushing now, Lucy tried to dissuade him.

" Natsu my class is all the way on the other side of the school and on the second floor," she stated trying to grab the slip from him, but he smirked and put his hands behind his back. Rolling her eyes at and reaching around him to grab it out of his closed fist, Lucy said, " Natsu please give me the pass."

"Nope," he quipped, popping the _p_ at the end of the word and grinning. Seeing how she was reaching behind his back, he lifted his hand high above his head and restated his request to walk her to class. " C'mon Luce, you're gonna be even more late than you already are," he said as he walked away with his hand still held childishly in the air. Lucy huffed and decided to follow him , after all he did have a point about her being late. Seeing her follow him out of the corner of his eye, Natsu slowed his walk in order for her to catch up.

* * *

~OCs POV~

" Oh my Gawd , Brittney , did you just see that," a snobby voice said to a equally as snobby girl with short blonde hair and pink hair extensions. The girl that spoke had frizzy red hair and small beady eyes. A third girl sat across from the other two, smacking her gum loudly and filing her stubby nails. She had unnaturally blonde hair , and it was cut in the same fashion as the girl's with the pink hair extensions. The strange looking trio had been coming out of the bathroom after applying the "perfect" (a.k.a completely horrendous) amount of makeup. The frizzy haired girl, Marissa, was paying apt attention the blonde named Brittney.

" Yea Marissa I saw that," she stated, her icy blue eyes narrowing as she pulled out her phone and began texting someone. Snapping the cheap phone shut a minute later, the Brittney girl put her attention to her mini-clone. " Abbey, did you see that whore hanging all over our Natsu? What was he doing anyway, talking to a cheap looking girl like her when he could be talking to beautiful girls like us. We obviously need to teach that wannabe a lesson," Brittney said to her. Abbey nodded her head almost quick enough to break her thin neck.

" Omg Brittney you're so right. She is a whore , she was totally hanging all over Natsu. We should teach her a lesson," the girl fired off, nearly repeating what the other girl had said exactly. All three of them began gossiping and planning on what to do to Lucy, walking down the hallway together, ditching class for their plans.

* * *

~_Lunch , the courtyard~_

LUCY POV

" And then I ran straight into Natsu Dragneel," I say to my best friends Erza, Levy, Cana and Mirajane. Erza is a tall redhead, with a passion for fighting and a short temper. She has brown eyes like me, very tall, and just as big as me I the chest. Levy is a bluenette, with a small build in just about everything and a passion for reading. Cana is a pretty, violet-eyed brunette and has a curvy body like Erza and I. She's amazing at every card game, and is also a heavy drinker. Then there's Mirajane. Where I am beautiful, MJ is freaking gorgeous. She has pale rosy-ish skin, sparkling blue eyes, and beautiful long white and wavy hair. She, Erza, and Cana are all seniors, while me and Levy are juniors. We don't mind though, because we all grew up together. Mirajane has a sister named Lissana my age, but I never really got to see her. Then, when I was ten, Lisanna left to study abroad. She's been gone for the past seven years. Who knows when she'll be back.

Snapping my thoughts back to the conversation at hand, I see that they've all been waiting patiently for me to continue. " Oh sorry guys I kinda zoned out," I say as I laugh. " Anyways, I ran straight into Natsu, and fell on my ass. I didn't know he went to our school, so I was shocked to see him. He helped me up though, and we talked for a bit. He got me a tardy slip and walked me to class. So yea, that's why I was late today." I can tell they're all surprised, and then I see the look in MJ's eyes.

" Oh no Mira don't-" my pleas are cut off by Mira's squeals about young love and how cute he and I would be together. Eventually, Mira gets Erza to show what we call her "cute" side, and then both of them are squealing and probably planning my wedding. Me and Levy look at each other and laugh, and when we turn to say something to Cana we see her passed out drunk and cradling a half empty vodka bottle. "Umm..." we both say. Shaking my head, I get up to walk my trash to the bin in the cafeteria. Feeling like someone is staring at me , I look around to check and see the "Whores-R-Us" trio walking towards me. ' Oh great here comes these bitches,' I say mentally to myself as I cross my arms and stare them down when they finally reach me.

" What's up Loogey," the leader, Brittney, spits out at me, sneering. I roll my eyes at her and move to go past her. Before I can though, her two wannabe henchmen move on either side of me and motion for me to start walking. " Fine," I sigh, "what the hell do you guys want?" They all sneer at me and Brittney barks out, " How bout we go chat in the bathroom, it's too open out here." Rolling my eyes I turn around and make my way to the girl's bathrooms. They follow behind me and when we enter , they all fan out and bang on the stall doors to make sure no one is there. Satisfied that we're alone, they all focus their beady eyed stares on me.

" Okay, what the hell do you guys want?," I say icily and I see the head bitch smirk and get ready to "attack". She's about as scary as a mouse in a dress. ' And ten times as ugly," I think to myself and smirk.

Brittney gets uncomfortably close to my face and beings her little rant, " Okay you slut, We wanna know why you're trying to get all up on Natsu. We saw you this morning before 1st period, throwing yourself on him and then making him walk you to class." I blink twice, not expecting that to be why they were bothering me. 'They must be some kind of weird stalker fanclub of Natsu's. Oh well, I'll try to handle this maturely and make them understand,' I think to myself.

Pushing off from the sink I had been leaning on, I calmly say to them ," Look, I don't really care what you guys think, but because I don't want you and your drones messing with me, I'll explain what really happened. I was running late for school, and so when I got into the building I ran to the office. When I ran around the corner, I literally _ran into_ Natsu and fell on my ass. Then, because it's his job as an office worker, he got me a tardy slip and offered to walk me to class. I didn't want him to, but he insisted, and plus if I hadn't he wouldn't have given me the pass. You see? I wasn't throwing myself at him at all, he was just trying to be nice." They all look at me suspiciously. Then, as if on cue, Brittney starts laughing and says, " As if _Natsu_ would want to walk _you _to class. But whatever, As long as a whore like-" Brittney gets cut off by a hand holding her neck against the wall, and I jump at the sudden movement.

" What the hell were you about to say about Lucy," Erza questions menacingly, slightly tightening her grip on the girl's throat. Erza wouldn't realy choke her, she's just doing it to scare them. " If I _ever_ hear you saying such words about any of my friends again, I'll make sure you won't have any hair to put those tack extensions in. Am I making myself clear?" The three girls nod their heads quickly, terrified of the infamous " Titania". "Good," Erza says with a scary smile, "Now get the fuck out of my sight and don't come back in it." They three girls run off quickly, leaving me with Erza, Levy, and Cana. I could see Mirajane at the end of the hallway, cornering the three before they could fully get away. Her usual angelic smile was replaced by a scary smirk, and I could see a heavy dark aura around her. ' Wow they're extremely unlucky. Caught by Erza and then cornered by the 'she-devil'. I hope MJ doesn't mess them up too much,' I think to myself and sweatdrop. MiraJane is an extremely nice girl, until you piss her off.

* * *

~_After lunch, ' art class~ _**( the moment you have all been waiting for, JUVIIAAAAA is now introduced to the story)**

JUVIA POV

I was doing a splendid painting of myself and my darling love Gray, when I heard it. " So Lucy, you never did tell myself and the girls why you were late this morning. It's not like you to sleep in at all." I look over to see those girls Lucy and Erza talking, and the topic interested me, because it is true, Lucy is always on time. Since grade school she's been receiving awards for perfect punctuality. Then the words that Lucy spoke next are what makes her my love-rival for all time.

Lucy spoke," Oh I forgot to tell you, didn't I? Well you know how I moved around a lot when I was younger, but always came back to here eventually, right? Well my father wanted me to move again, but said that if I would find a friend who would willingly take me in, I could stay because I'll be 18 soon. So I called up Gray, yes Gray Fullbuster don't look at me like that, and he agreed to letting me live with him in his apartment. I couldn't stay with any of you girls, because I know you all are busy with your boyfriends and what not, so that's why I called Gray. It was that or live with my dick of an uncle Laxus." My vision went red. _'SHE'S LIVING WITH MY GRAY?! FROM THIS DAY FORTH, LUCY HEARTPHILIA IS MY LOVE RIVAL!' _I scream in my head, but outside I am cool as rainwater. I have heard enough, so I tuned out the rest of what they were saying.

After class, I find Evergreen and Sherry, and tell them the problem. They agree to help me fill Lucy's locker with hate notes, all basically saying the same thing : Leave Gray's house and stop seeing him or else. At the end of the day, Evergreen and I wait until Lucy and her barbarian of a friend Erza leave their lockers for cheer practice to fill Lucy's locker with the notes. Finished with that, I head to the girls' swim team locker room for swim practice, and bid Evergreen good-bye.

' Lucy Heartphilia, I will forever hate you until Gray is mine'.

* * *

_~ Fairy Tail High's football field, cheer and soccer practice~_

LUCY POV

After changing into our cheer practice clothes, Erza and I head out onto the field to join the other girls for stretches. We sit down next to Cana and Levy, two of our best flyers, and we all watch Mira leading some freshmen in one of the harder cheers. Sliding down into the splits, I pull my water bottle out of my bag and quietly gulp some down. My eyes end up glued on two figures a couple yards away. There, in the corner closest to the cheerleaders' Natsu and Gray are warming up before soccer practice. 'I must be the extreme definition of a dumb blonde if I hadn't noticed them before out here on the field. I mean, DAMN, Gray has a nice body. Natsu does too, but I had seen his chest before from when he helped me move in,' I mentally note, and try to stop myself from going redder than our pom poms when I see Gray pull his shorts down, and laugh when Natsu starts gesturing at him and Gray quickly pulls them back up. Feeling a pair of eyes on me, I scan the area until I see Juvia from my art class, glaring daggers at me from behind a goal post. My questioning stare back at her is broken when I hear my name being called.

"LUCY!", it's Gray and Natsu, they noticed me and started walking over. Looking back to where Juvia was, I see nothing and shrug.

"Hey guys, what's up," I question.

" Oh nothing," Natsu says, ginning, " Gray here just wanted to say something and then I was gonna talk to you about us hanging out. Gray?" He motioned to Gray, and I giggled at Gray's expression. He looked like he was terrified, but then again I did tell Erza why I was late; which caused the "Whores-R-us" troupe to bother me, so Erza was glaring at Gray. " Hey Luce, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not thinking about waking you up. I thought you were all set with your alarm and stuff.." Gray said awkwardly, looking over to Erza to see if she was pacified. She was apparently, because he relaxed and suddenly pulled me into a sweat filled hug.

" OH MY GOD GRAY EWWW LET ME GO!" I laughed , but Gray didn't relent. In fact, he just threw me over his shoulder and ran towards the boys' locker. I shrieked even louder, realizing his intent, " Gray I swear to God if you don't let me go this instant, I will sic Erza on you." He stopped cold, jogged backwards to where we were, and set me down on the turf next to Natsu. Natsu grinned at me and pointed to somewhere behind me. Erza was practically breathing fire out of her mouth, and Gray was cowering on the turf yelling " Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" over and over. I laughed long and hard, and at the end of the day I walked back to the locker rooms feeling happier than I did all day.

Erza and I were walking to our cars when I realized I left one of my AP books in my locker. " HEy Erza," I called and when she turned I said, " I left one of my books, wanna come with me to get it?" Nodding her assent, we turned around and headed back to the school. Erza and I chatted the whole way, and nodded a greeting to some of the swim team members that passed us. Again I felt like I was being stared at, and turned to see Juvia glaring at me again. Alarmed, I hurried to catch up with Erza, who had left me behind with her long strides. 'I wonder what her problem is," I thought to myself as I put in my locker combo. Opening it, a massive amount of notes came crashing down on the two of us. " Kyaaa! What the hell?," I yelled when they impacted. After reading a few with Erza, we came to the conclusion that Juvia and Evergreen wrote these notes. They both write in a distinctive way, and I recognized their handwriting from art with .

" Lucy," Erza said quietly, her hair covering her eyes, " I will fix this. You don't need to worry about Juvia or Evergreen." She helped me pick up the rest of the notes and then bade me a good afternoon. Nodding at her, I went my separate way to my car.

I was reaching for my keys when I heard his voice, " You sure do make a guy wait awhile Luigi. Now lets talk about when we're gonna hang, since we didn't earlier." I looked up at his brilliant onyx eyes and smiled.

* * *

**Ta-da! woo! 3rd chapter done xD I decided to make this one really long, I figured you all deserved it. And yes I made Juvia into a bitch, but don't worry that will change...maybe... idk yet. So all my GraLu fans, did you like the fluff between gray and lucy? Who liked the hole thing in general? I'll try to update frequently, so plz KEEP REVIEWING. also if you have a request for a ship you have, lmk and i'll make it happen. but remember, this is most definitely a NALU story, no matter what it may seem. All will be revealed soon enough, my dear followers. kay bye! R&R!**

**~Kuristina-chan**


	5. Chapter 4

**ERMEHGERD ITS ME AGAINNNNNN! I assure you my dear readers, I am not dead. I've been at camp for a week , and before(and after) that I didn't have time to update.. hehe please don't be upset with me .Also, because it is part of my plot, there will be some GraLu throughout, but the story remains NaLu ^~^ and my netbook has been on like...strike... freaking sucks. So I'm here in a public library,typing this for ALL OF YOU with a little thingy telling me how much time I have left on the computer. So don't get mad that this is late. Also, I am in the process of thinking up ideas for chapters 5& 6, so rest assured this fic is not what i'd guess theyd call a one-shot. anyways, ima get on to the story now if that's ok ...**

* * *

**Chapter** 4

_Previously in chapter 3..." I was reaching for my keys when I heard his voice, ' You_ sure_ do make a guy wait awhile Luigi. Now lets talk about when we're gonna hang, since we didn't earlier.' I looked up at his brilliant onyx eyes and smiled."_

LUCY POV

I smiled at him as I pulled my keys **( hehe :P)** and went to unlock my car. "Damn girl, that's _your_ car?" Natsu says in disbelief, pointing at my SUV. I swat his arm as I remind him, " Of course, don't you remember it from when you helped Gray and I unload all my stuff out of it?" He bursts out laughing, and then says to me, " I thought that was your dad's car or something! I had taken you as the girly type, and would own a cute little Mercedes." I roll my eyes at him, and lean against my car as I appraise him. His practice jersey is sticking to parts of his body, and his naturally spiky hair is even sharper with sweat from the workout him and Gray got. I notice his biceps next, and take note of how well defined they are, not too brawny but not slim either. I bring my gaze back to his face, and am surprised to see it closer than it was a few minutes ago. I blush lightly when he puts a hand on either side of my head, and leans even closer to my face, until our noses are only an inch apart.

"See something you like," Natsu teases me, causing my pale pink blush to go a full on red pigment. He's grinning lopsidedly, like he knows what he does to me. '_ What does he do to me? Why am I reacting this way? This is so strange...'_ I think to myself, and find an escape from his closeness by pretending to drop my keys on the ground.**( AN: Imagine what Aquarius would say about that x'D)** I duck out from under his arm and reach for my keys, but he beats me to them. I bring myself back to a standing position, and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Could I have those back please," I ask as nicely as possible, and roll my eyes when he raises them above his head like before and shakes his head.

" Not until you agree to hang out with me today. You can text Gray and let him know you're fine, and that you'll be back later. In fact, he isn't your dad, so you don't have to tell him anything," Natsu says playfully, waiting for my answer. I try to stare him down for a few minutes, but end up smiling at him and conceding.

" Fine Natsu, but I want to get out of my practice clothes and into something that doesn't smell like sweat," I say and then add on," You don't smell so great yourself, so if you get cleaned up too then we can hang." He looks at me thoughtfully, and then grins.

"Sure Luigi! I'll pick you up at six, we can carpool,"Natsu says cheerfully to me a he hands me my keys, and then goes to the flaming red car next to mine, unlocking the door and stepping in.

"Wait! That's _your_ car," I ask in disbelief. Looking over his car at me, he grins and winks, then disappears inside his car. I laugh and shake my head at the coincidence, then get in my own car and make the drive to Gray's apartment. '_My apartment too,'_ I think to myself, pulling into the parking lot of our complex. Grabbing my gym bag and my backpack, I head up the stairs and into the apartment.

" Gray, I'm back," I call out, and grin at my male best friend when he sticks his head out of the kitchen, chin covered in chip crumbs.

"Oh hey Luce, what took you so long," he inquires and adds quickly, " You told Erza I was just playing around earlier, right?" I laugh and give him a thumbs up in reassurance.

" Yes Gray I did, don't worry," I say to him and then tell him about the hate notes from Juvia and Evergreen. He looks confused when I mentioned the names, and asks me ," Who...?"

" Erza and I have some classes with them. Juvia is the "crazy-stalker-chick" from middle school, remember? She's like, obsessed with you? And Evergreen is her friend," I explain to Gray, and nod my head gravely when his face shows that he does indeed _remember_. "Also, I'm gonna hang with Natsu today at six, he's gonna pick me up from here, okay?" Turning back to him from my bag, I stare at him, waiting for an answer. Finally, he speaks.

"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH NATSU?!" Gray exclaims, and my face immediately goes a unholy shade of scarlet.

I gape like a fish for a second, then shriek," IT IS NOT A DATE!," and proceed to chase him around the apartment. Going around a sharp corner, my stocking feet slip forward on the hardwood floor, and I yell;"Gray, watch out!" He turns around so quickly that he slips too, breaking my fall. He and I are a tangle of limbs, gasping for breath. Finally, we look up at one another and... burst out laughing. We laugh hard, and when we're finally done he speaks.

" Hah! You busted your ass," he says teasingly, and I smirk at him and say," Well hardee-har-har, you busted your ass too, and it was your fault I busted my ass anyways!" Gray rolls his eyes at me and smirks," It's not my fault you're clumsy, you fell 'cause you were chasing me around in socks. On a hardwood floor." That stumps me, I wasn't expecting that he'd think of that. To save face, I stick my tongue out at him and poke his side. Gray raises an eyebrow, and pokes me back, and I giggle. Yes I giggled. I'm ticklish okay? So, I poke him back, right in where I _know _he's ticklish, and get a laugh out of him. Getting that response, I get to where I can tickle him better, and begin my tickle torture. Suddenly, our positions are flipped, and Gray is the one on top and I'm the one being pinned and tickled. Gray has one hand keeping my wrists restrained, and him sitting on me keeps my legs from moving.

" Ahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahaha G-Gray I-I s-surrender, " I gasp out between snorts of laughter, but he's relentless. He continues to tickle me, and I no longer struggle because of how much I'm laughing. While flailing my head around from being tickled, I see that it's five o'clock. One hour till Natsu picks me up. I give a mini shriek, and try to tell Gray that I need to get ready.

" C-crap Gray I-I need to get ready!" I squeak out, and he stops for a second and looks at me questioningly.

"Get ready for what?" He asks, and I internally facepalm. " I'm hanging out with Natsu today remember? He's picking me up at _six_ and it's _five_!" Gray's mouth forms an 'o' and he lets go of me. " Crap sorry Luce," he says sheepishly, rubbing his neck with a hand. I smile at him and shake my head.

" No need to be sorry, that was fun. Just like old times," I say to him and hug him tightly. He hugs me back, and I hear him mutter, " Just like old times..." I pull back from the hug, and give him a smile. Gray smiles back, and gives me chaste kiss on the cheek. " If that jackass I call my friend gives you any crap, I'll cut his-" I cut him off, " Yep yea okay that's fine aha, I understand," I laugh. He grins at me, and lets me go so I can get ready.

Once in my room, I hurry to the closet and find something cute yet casual to wear. I pick out my black combat boots, grey skinny jeans with rips in the knees, and a black V-neck shirt. Setting those aside I run into the shower and wash away all the sweat and grime from the day. I take extra time to wash my hair, using my strawberries and vanilla shampoo and conditioner set Erza gave me. After ten minutes I step out of the shower, towel wrapped around me, and blow dry my waist length hair. Then, I go to my dresser and put fresh bra and panties on, which are red and lacey. Going over to my bed, I pull my jeans and shirt on and lace up my boots. For makeup, I line my eyes with eye liner, and put on some light lipgloss. For my hair, I braid the long tresses into a cute side braid and tie it off with a black band, and put my Jack Skeleton beanie on. I grab my small, black purse and make sure my i.d. and iPhone are in there, and look at the clock to see how much time until Natsu gets here to pick me up. '_wow I literally finished with five minutes to spare'_ I think to myself, and go into the living room to chat with Gray.

At six, we hear a car pull up, and can see through the window that it's Natsu. I check myself in the mirror, and then have Gray give me a once over for a male opinion. He walks around me seriously, and then straightens up after he completes his circle around me.

" You look nice," Gray deadpans, and I whack him across the head lightly.

" Psh I look better than _nice_! I'm freaking _gorgeous_!" I say jokingly. Okay maybe a little bit seriously. He laughs at me, and then pushes me towards the door when the door bell dings. As I make my way to the door, Gray literally flops onto the couch to continue watching tv. I shake my head at him and smile, then open the door to see Natsu. He's wearing black converse, black Levi's, and a white fitted V-neck. As always, his checkered scarf his around his neck, and he has that cheeky grin plastered on his face. I smile at him, and his grins grows wider.

" The stripper here," Natsu asks, and laughs when Gray yells from the couch, " Fuck off flame brain!" I smile at the two, and ask Natsu where we're going.

He smirks at me and pats my head. " You'll see when we get there," he says to me, and laughs when I pout slightly. Yelling a goodbye to Gray, we head down the stairs and towards his car. He jogs a bit ahead of me, and opens the door to my side of the car for me. I blush lightly, and say a quick thank you as I get in. He winks at me, closes the door, and goes to the driver's side. Once in, Natsu put the key into the ignition and pulls out onto the road. We sit in silence for a bit, when Natsu finally says something.

" Youlookreallynice Lucy," Natsu rushes out. I blink twice, not understanding what he said because of the speed with which he said it.

"Eh? I didn't catch that Natsu," I say and notice how his face colors slightly, when he says it again," I said that you look really nice Lucy." I blush at the compliment and smile brightly at him.

" You look nice also Natsu." He grins at me, and we talk for the rest of the drive. By the time we reach our mystery destination, Natsu has me in stitches from the story he told me about the summer he replaced Cana's tanning oil with olive oil and how she threw empty beer bottles at him. He parks quickly, and jumps out his side to open my door and help me out. I blush when he offers his hand to help me out, but accept it. Before we begin walking though, he suddenly uses the grip he has on my hand to bring himself directly behind me, and covers my eyes with his free hand. I stumble a bit and get irritated quickly.

" Natsu! What the hell?!" I question, a tic mark above my right eyebrow. His grip goes from my hand to my waist and he leads me forward. Both his hands are extremely hot, like he stuck them in fire.

" Geez Luce you'd think I was kidnapping you or something. It's a surprise where we're going, though you'll figure it out as soon as we get inside," Natsu tells me, and I relax slightly. "Baka desu..." I mutter, and apparently he heard me because he laughs. Soon, I smell popcorn and cotton candy, and hear go-carts revving up and the sound of people of all ages screaming and laughing. I guess we reached the entrance, because he stops, causing me to halt also.

"Ok I'm gonna let you see now ok?" Natsu says, and I shiver when I feel his hot breathe on my neck. I "eep!" and nod my head quickly, not wanting him to see how flustered he got me. _' Even his breathe is extremely hot. What is he, a walking furnace?' _I think to myself, but banish the thought from my head as I look up at the place before me. It's a HUGE, I mean HUGE building that has the Fairy Tail insigna on it, and with what looks like an entire fair going on behind it. It's the famous/infamous casino-guild-arcade-boarding house FairyTail. Yep, our highschool was named for it. _That's_ how awesome our school is, and why everyone in it is so crazy. Most of the student body is a member of the guild, which is technically what it is, whether it be because of family ties or they just joined. I go to Fairy Tail High, but I'm not a member of the guild, though my mother was and had her guild mark on her collar bone.

" Oh...my... Kami..," I manage to say, and Natsu grins down at me. " I guess you've never been here before?" Natsu asks me, and I weakly nod my head. Gaining my composure, I inform him," I mean, I've heard of it but I've never been. I have a subscription to Socerer's weekly and read all about it and my mother was a member, but I never joined."

" Well...you're gonna love it," Natsu says, then pulls me to the entrance. We reach the door and Natsu gets us past the front desk by showing his red Fairytail insigna on his arm to the guy named Elfman. "It's man to bring a newbie to the guild," the tall white haired young man says gravely as he waves us inside. Natsu catches my _"What the hell"_ look and he shrugs.

" Elfman always says stuff like that ," Natsu explains, and I accept the explanation, even though it doesn't help much. He grabs my hand again, and pulls me through the doors, into the craziest place I've ever been. We're in the doorway of a huge room, to the right is a bar, with... MIRAJANE as the bartender?! I run straight over to the bar, and immediately begin my rant of questions.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Are you even old enough to work as a bartender?!"

"How come you never brought me here?!"

" Are Cana and Erza here too!?" I pause to take a breath, and both Natsu And Mira use my momentary silence to both answer my questions and distract me. Natsu slides his arm around my shoulder, immediately capturing my attention with his suddenly close presence, and says cheerfully, " Yea didn't you know Luce? Here you don't have to be a certain age to tend the bar, and duh that's what she's doing here. You're so weird Luigi, you can clearly see she's working the bar." Mira still hasn't said anything, she's just standing there staring at me with_ that_ grin on her face. Following her line of sight I quickly realize she's going into matchmaker mode because of Natsu's arm around my shoulders.

Still staring at his arm, Mira states," Yea I've been a member of this guild since I was a small child, yes Cana and Erza are here too, and I never brought you because-" She gets cut off by a chair smacking into her face, knocking her down. I scream, forgetting my questions instantly, and run around the bar to her side to make sure she's still alive.

"Mirajane are you okay?!" I ask frantically, and she smiles up at me angelically, nodding her head.

"Yes haha, this is normal for the guild, fights are as common as blinking," She says chuckling lightly, and then her smile becomes a bit darker. I stare back at her warily, preparing myself to defend any accusations of love she might make. "Soooo I see you and Natsu came here together... holding hands," She says slowly with a grin, and then begins pleading with me, " Oh please please please please _please _tell me it's a date! And why didn't you tell me?! I thought we were closer than this!" I laugh at her antics, and pat her head and let her know it's not a date, and that Natsu just wanted to get to know me better. She looks disappointed, but accepts my explanation and shoos me off to grab Natsu from the brawl that broke out.

* * *

**MIRAJANE POV**

'Oh I am so gonna make them a couple...' Mira thinks to herself as she polishes more glasses. A few minutes later, it was as though a light bulb appeared above her head, and Mirajane whipped out her phone and began texting. Satisfied with the reply she got, she put her phone away and continued cleaning glasses.

"Yo Mira I'm here," a orange haired, glasses wearing teen says with a grin as he stepped towards the bar. They conversed quietly for a few minutes, and then were interrupted by a high pitched voice.

"Mira-nee how did you know I'd be back and to text me," a short, white haired girl asked. Mirajane smiled at her sister and simply said, " women's intuition." The girl rolled her eyes and entered the discussion. The trio chattered for about fifteen more minutes until Mira pulled away and shooed the two away to follow her instructions.

* * *

**3rd Person Pov**

After being sent off by Mira, Natsu proceeded to show Lucy the rest of Fairy Tail. They went through the casino and laughed at seeing some of their professors trying and failing at Slots and others getting wasted, causing themselves to fall all over each other. They laughed some more and moved onward to the arcade. They went up to a counter that had different prizes and tags saying the number of tickets needed to get what prize, and paid for 100 tokens for each of them. They played the easy games at first, like air hockey and Pac-man, and tried to play some of the shooting games but found that their class mates Alzack and Bisca had total control over them.

" To your right!" Bisca exclaimed at Alzack, and he grunted his acknowledgement to her words. The couple was all over the place, shooting like their lives depended on it. Sweat-dropping, Natsu and Lucy walked away in the other direction, towards the basketball games.

" Oi Lucy, I bet I can beat you at this," Natsu challenged her with a smirk, confident in his skills. Lucy raised an eyebrow, and as a reply she pulled out the required two tokens and looked at him expectantly. His smirk widened and he mirrored her action. They both put their tokens in at the same time, and waited for the machine to release the basketballs. The game began, and both were shooting the balls and making it. Looking over at his companion, Natsu took note of his companion's skills.

_'I'm not so sure anymore that I'm gonna win this_," he thought to himself. Then, the hoops began moving, making the game more difficult to play. Natsu was still on a roll with making his shots, whereas Lucy was having more trouble and failing her shots. She aimed expertly, waiting for the goal to come to a certain spot, and then shot. She held her breathe, it was their last shot, and if she made it they'd be tied and that would mean Natsu wouldn't win their mini-bet. The ball slid around the rim, moved forward to go in and... then the goal jerked back, making the ball miss and fall into place with the others. Lucy gawked at the ball. She lost the game. Natsu won the bet. Oh. Mavis.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA yes my dear readers I leave you with a cliff hanger! I am so evil sometimes I swear lol. I suppose it wasn't much of a cliffy, but y'all still don't know what Natsu will want for winning. I'm sorta getting stuck on what to write for certain parts, so bear with me... **

**~Kuristina-Chan **


End file.
